1. Field
The described embodiments generally relate to peer-to-peer networks, and more particularly describe exchanging chat messages via a peer-to-peer network.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a peer-to-peer (P2P) environment, swarms of peers exchange files directly with each other, without the use of an intermediary server. Because typical chat applications that enable computer users to chat with one another require the use of an intermediary server, however, P2P environments typically do not include an ability for users in the swarm to chat collaboratively.